HEART BEATS
by sandalwood08
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends ever. Bella starts loving him during the same time edwards falls for a college newbie Tanya. Bella leaves and erases her existence completely for Edward. What happens when widower Edward's own daughter with help of Tanya tries to bring Bella back in his life. Inspired by a bollywood movie "kuch kuch hota hai". Rated K for now.
1. prologue

DISCLAIMAR:SM owns it all, am just playing around with the characters.

**HEART BEATS**

**PROLOGUE **

I arrived at the "ever shine" summer camp for which I had been volunteering for last 5 years, only this time Alice my best friend tagged along. It was always nice to spend some time with these kids and it helped me forget a few things which had tormented my every dream from last 10 years.

My cell started ringing and I instantly knew who it was, my fiancé, Emmet. He is the son of my mom, Renee's best friend Elizabeth and the only brother of Alice. I cannot say am not happy with him, I actually accepted to date him for my parent's happiness. But as time went on I started liking him little by little. I have changed to an extent if you are a person from my past (10 years back) you just can't recognize me, right from my looks to body language nothing is same and familiar. For which I am eternally thankful to Alice and her designing skills.

Emmet Masen was a business man, he agreed to date me for the same reason as mine. But the only difference is he liked me, actually a lot which turned to love in few years, but for me love couldn't just happen. I have always been in love with my Edward (correction: who is not mine now, actually never was). Life should move on so here I am trying my best to forget my first and only love.

"R u gonna pick the damn call?" says Alice, snapping me back to the present. I retrieved my cell from my pocket and as guessed it was indeed Emmet.

I answered it "hi Em"

"Hey bee, r u there yet?"

"We are almost near James cabin"

"How is Alice taking it?"

"She likes it I guess, talk to her you will know better" I say pulling the door of our camp's new organizer James cabin.

"Okay, put her on"

I smile at James and the volunteers who have assembled there, passing on the phone to Alice who takes it happily and there starts the one sided conversation "hey bro, am so happy you sent me along there are so many cute kids around here, love this place"

I walk in and she stays out talking to Em. I shake my hand with James with pleasantries and quick introductions, Alice walks in and hands me the phone. I introduce her to James and walk out.

"yea Em?"

"miss u already"

"and me you. Please take care of my parents"

"sure thing sweet heart, have a meeting in 5 min, gotcha go"

"okay"

"love you, bye"

"bye"

I walk in and James asks us to distribute a few articles and balloons to all kids as a welcome gesture. I picked my share of things and walked to a group of kids, asking them to make a queue and to pick their favorite colored balloons and article.

As I happily observed they doing the same, I saw one cute girl with green eyes, which I haven't seen in a few years, going back and back allowing others front. She was finally the only girl left but unfortunately there were no articles left for her. I signaled Alice for 1 more article and motioned the girl to pick her favorite balloon. She picked a blue one and to engage her till Alice came, I asked her "your name sweety?"

"Isabella"

"oh that's my name too" I said smiling.

She gave me a knowing look and asked "why are you named so?"

"may be my parents loved it"

"okay"

"So do u have a reason for your name?"

"yes"

"and that is?"

"may be because my parents loved you" and she smiled widely and ran away.

I never understood her behavior or words. Alice approached asking me "Where is the kid you asked this for? What is that you are thinking so deeply about?"

"Calm down Alice, well she ran away and was thinking of something she said"

Retracing the whole incidence for Alice, we walked back towards James office.

**-_My 1st fanfiction. Please review and let me know if you like it or not._**

**_Do tell me if this is worth continuing?_**

**I am writing two stories HEART BEATS and KITES and my college is starting from feb, so I might end up continuing just one of them depending on the reviews. So please review without fail if you want me to continue on this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you guys I was not expecting so much of love from you guys. 250 views the very first day. I would want to thank especially **_Sportress,Edwardblushin'girl94,Vampirelover2012,KristenStewartFan ,DianaB17,CastielIsMyAngel,angleface12 _**for putting my story or me on your favourite _list and **nightdreamz-n-panicattacks, lola74,lilyella, Willstora20,Twisted Musalih,Puddletink,Prillylove25,Nik2010,MichelleKJ,Mercyrus ,Katie Lupin,Kathy Hiester** _for putting this story on your alert list.

_**Chapter 1: Revealing Isabella Swan to Isabella Cullen**_

January 20, 2013

Isabella Cullen POV

Tomorrow I am going to turn 9 and I am super excited as everyone but just for 1 gift from my deceased mother Tanya. She had left 9 letters with Aunt Rosalie each to be presented on my birthday and this was the last of the installments. I don't remember my mother according to daddy I look just like her and grand mother Carmen except for his green eyes and their's were blue. She died when I was just 15 days old due to something called secondary PPH(Postpartum Hemorrhage) and my daddy says she is an angel now guarding our family. In her every letter she wrote as to how much I meant to her and dad.

Oh on mentioning my dad he is late by 30 minutes for my birthday shopping scheduled at 10. I look with pleading eyes towards my grandmother Esme "nana".

"Sweetie he is never late, let me call him" she pulled her cell to do just the same.

I could hear my dad's ringtone and that means he is here.

"Sorry sweetie I am late, my morning meeting went longer than I expected" he laid his laptop bag aside hugging me.

"Well, apology will be accepted as soon as I get everything on my list"

"Anything for you, Let me just go change"

He came back after 10 minutes talking on his phone. He closed it saying "We will be there in 15 min Jas"

"Let's go"

"Okay"

Edwards POV

My daughter was just like her mother wanted to shop and dress up all the time. Though she looked more like Tanya's mother Carmen who died when my wife was 15. I loved my baby girl more than anything on this earth. After Tanya passed away it was a very rough time for me, but if it was not for Esme and Rosalie I would not have figured a thing about taking care of a child on my own. They are the only female figures in her life as I refuse to move on. I took over my dad Carlisle's business who passed away 2 years after Tanya. So overall those years were rough on all of us.

Rosalie was Jasper's sister and best friend of Tanya she took over her passion for cars and now ran a mechanic shop. She took my angel for shopping always and I just paid for everything they bought. Usually from Jasper designer shop "Jasper's".

Rosalie was waiting for us talking to Maria Jasper's girlfriend.

"Hi sweetie lets go get everything and yea Ed we need to hav a serious discussion after this" and i instantly knew it was about my last disastrous date with her friend and customer Irina.

"Okay let's go sweetie and spend some of your dad's cash"

I started chatting about Isabella's birthday arrangement that Jasper and Maria were in-charge of, while she shopped. They finally ended up giving me how I should move and start dating. They knew I was not interested and it was miserable when did send me on a few.

"Dad see, I got a blue dress and accessories that would go with it"

"It's beautiful, let's pay and go then" I needed escape another advising session from Rosalie.

After few more things shopping we went home.

January 21,2013

12 p.m.

Isabella Cullen's POV

My alarm is ringing which means it's my birthday, so it's time to get my gift. I raced towards hall where all gifts were piled up, searched for the most priced one of them, bought it to my room, since other gifts can wait till morning. I opened my letter which was addressed in my mother's beautifully scripted hand writing

"_To my lovely Isabella Cullen,_

_A very happy birthday darling. You are a big girl today and I know you look beautiful like your dad"_

No I look like you momma

"_He would still be sleeping with his shoes on and refuses to remarry but Esme, Rosalie and Jasper are on a mission to find one."_

Yes and his bed stinks most of the time, nana always scolds him for that. And dad most of the time refuses to go on any date Aunt Rosalie or Uncle Jasper finds him and other time complaining about their advices.

"_Well today I am going to tell you a story which has me, your father and Isabella"_

But I am here

"_No not you, its Isabella Swan whom you are named after"_

_-D**ont forget to leave me** **love. With more reviews you will get faster updates. I would love if al those alerts could convert into reviews.**_

_**I am writing two stories HEART BEATS and KITES and my college is starting from feb, so I might end up continuing just one of them depending on the reviews. So please review without fail if you want me to continue on this story.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I am blown by the amount of response I am receiving for this story. I love you all for leaving me reviews, adding story or me to favourite and alerts list. I want to mention all your names but running a little short of time so forgive me.**

**Its all Tanya's POV from now on.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TPOV**

**MAY 2002**

It was my first day at PENINSULA COLLEGE, where your grandfather worked as principal. I had to come to this small town forks from Washington because papa felt very lonely and mostly because he cried twice over phone. So I decided to complete my degree in food service management here.

I went to meet him the first thing in the morning as my flight was delayed and he had an early staff meeting. He called me in and there was another student whom he introduced as Rosalie Cullen, his one of the favorite students.

We both came out and she took me for the tour of the college, she was doing her bachelor's in automotive technology. A very beautiful (not as much as me), bold (more than me) and popular, everybody waved at her, she introduced me to a few.

After we both decided to meet up for lunch, I went to attend my classes. My classes went well, and I had no problem finding my classes, lot of guys were ready to help. I took my cell out to call rose to know were to meet her, I had a message from my dad to meet him before lunch. I left a message to Rose to text me the place and telling her I will be out after talking to my dad in 15 minutes.

My dad wanted to know how my classes went in person and introduced me to his colleague Kate and there was something, a change in his expression but I couldn't pin point.

Rose had texted me to meet her at cafeteria, I met her and she was talking to a friend whom she introduced as Mike Newton, we brought some cheese sandwiches and coke. Rose scowled seeing someone; I turned to see the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. He had green eyes and bronze hair. But clinging to him was a very boyish average girl, they were both talking to a blond guy, walking towards us.

"Here comes my bro" rose tells to nobody in particular and I thought maybe it was the blond she was talking about as both looked similar.

"Hey sissy" the blond says clarifying my suspicions. The boyish girl waves and the Mr. beautiful turns to imitate her actions, but was awestruck in middle, his hand was half struck in air and was looking directly at me. I knew my beauty has its effect.

"Hi there bro, Bella and Ed close your mouth and put your hands down" rose replied looking to note my actions to Ed(as she had mentioned).

"Who is this gorgeous?, rose" still staring at me, he says.

"Meet my new friend Tanya .." before she could continue Ed interrupts "hi there, I am Edward"

"Hi" I say. Edward opens his mouth to say something but damn rose she had to interrupt.

"He is my family friend, this is Bella his best friend (thank god because I could not think how a girl like her had landed someone as Edward) and finally my bother jasper"

I exchanged pleasantries with both. "So whom did you place your bets on and who won?" rose asked her brother.

"You know Bella is so smart she always wins, and I, you know as your brother what else can you expect not so smart placed my bets on Edward".

"So it's your treat, well go head guys empty his pocket" rose replied. "Bella is very good at chess and they always play and wins on some blue moon days, today was not one" rose turned to explain me.

"The thing is rose I wanted borrow some cash from you, I forgot my wallet. And Edward left his in the car by mistake" Jasper explained.

"You know the parking lot is not that far you can get your wallet" rose said to Edward.

"the thing is we have some special class today by our principal banner, and you know how is he" rose interrupts turning towards me "okay take my card but return as soon as we are home" jasper takes it.

"Stop it rose I know you like banner, since you are his favorite and whatever, that does not mean all of us have to respect that man. Tanya here should get the proper introductions about the staff from some actual students" Edward was too over-confident and I wanted to hear what he thought of my dad.

"Yes Edward I would love to know" I said giving a do not interrupt look to rose.

"Bella and Jas order me the usual, while I enlighten this new girl" Bella and jasper leaves with mike.

"well Mr. banner is an arrogant moron, retarded jerk, very cruel wicked and terrifying, the monster in him likes beautiful girls like rose and you" Edward explains and my blood starts boiling, how dare is hero descried my dad like that, has not somebody thought him respect elders.

"Well if you wanna know about reality of somebody find me" he started scribbling his number on a tissue. What a jerk?

"Edward stop it lets go, mike just mentioned …" Edward interrupted Bella whom I didn't notice approaching.

"I am not yet finished Bella, did I tell you Tanya that he is also screwing one of his staff Kate" that is all I could take, I could not maintain the façade any more I poured my coke on him and wheeled out of there. I heard Bella explaining that banner was my father.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, I suck at it.**

**Now please take 30 more seconds and leave me some love.**


End file.
